


Fire in the Night

by Catw00man



Series: The Light [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, Community: fictionland, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed relishes the fire that makes his world complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the a two part story set in a world I plan on writing at some point, but the prompt fit it so well I decided to give a little preview. Hopefully I'll be able to tell the whole story sometime soon. Either way I just adore these two so much!
> 
> Fill for the [fictionland](http://fictionland.livejournal.com) prompt: _Light in the Dark, 100-500 words (can do 2) #07_

"Thank you."

The words are soft but filled with so much meaning it makes Ed's heart ache. He knows why he's saying them, but they aren't necessary and maybe one day he'll understand. Roy thinks he saved him and maybe on some level it's true, he did get him off the battlefield so long ago. But he couldn't mend what was broken inside no matter how much he tried. All he could do was watch him in the dark, struggling with his own internal demons day after day. More than anything he wanted to clap his hands together and fix the soul deep ache that haunted him, but only Roy could win that war.

And he did.

All it took was time and that magnificent fire that always drew him in, that spark he couldn't bear to see extinguished, grew and flourished again just like he always knew it would. Ed never gave up on him and if Roy wants to thank him for that he can, but it's not necessary. If anything he should be thanking Roy for letting him bask in the fire that burns away all the darkness in his own life. He didn't even know who he was until that flame almost went out and he'll never let himself lose his way again.

Ed silently crosses the room and moves behind him as Roy continues to gaze out the window. He's not certain on what he sees, but he likes to hope it's unlimited potential in front of them both. He wraps his arms around his waist and smiles when he leans back against him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He really had no idea how lost he was before he had Roy's flame to guide his way.

"You never have to thank me, Roy." He tilts his head up to nuzzle the back of his neck and smiles when Roy's arms cover his around his waist. No darkness in the world could possibly stand a chance at his fire, not as long as Roy remembers who he is and Ed never plans on letting him forget again. Ed closes his eyes and his smile broadens even more as he whispers to him softy, "But you're welcome anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
